


Mutual Secrets

by TheVowelless



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, PARENTS ALWAYS KNOW., you can't hide shit from moms its like a 6th sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVowelless/pseuds/TheVowelless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette's parents worry about her antics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Secrets

“I worry about Marinette sometimes,” Sabine said, clicking through a news article detailing a recent Akuma attack.

“Sometimes?” her husband huffed in slight amusement.  She looked over at him from her computer.  “At this point, worry is more of a constant companion.”  He looked up from the pastries he was making and gave his wife a sad smile.

“I mean,” he continued, “there’s been, what, three attacks in the last week alone?”

“Four, actually,” Sabine said sadly, turning back to her computer.  A link at the bottom article pointed to the, by now, well known _Ladyblog_ , run by Alya.  Sabine clicked on it, and her stomach clenched slightly.

“Not counting this one,” she said worriedly.  The post at the top of the page announced the most recent development:

_ ATTACK IN PROGRESS _

_ i’ll try and keep you guys updated, stay tuned!   :P _

Tom dusted the flour off of his large hands and moved over to stand behind Sabine.  Seeing the headline, he put his hand on his wife’s shoulder.  Worry gathered at the corner of his eyes.

“She’ll be fine, she always manages to pull through,” he said in a determinedly calm voice.  “She’s been doing this for years now, she’ll be okay.”  He said this as much to his wife as to himself.

Sabine sighed and leaned back into her husband’s torso.

“That was posted about 5 minutes ago, there’s no way we’ll be seeing any news in the next couple,” Sabine said, her voice hopeful none the less.

They stayed that way for a few moments, silently supporting each other.  They had figured out that their daughter was the famous super heroine months ago, after one too many lame excuses lined up with an Akuma attack.  The night after they had figured it out, there was another attack.

Neither of them had slept that night.

When Marinette had shown up to breakfast the next day, she had dark bags under her eyes.  When her parents had voiced some concern about her sleep schedule, she had waved off them with a mumbled comment about school work and hurried out the door.

That’s when they decided.  Instead of directly confronting her about it, they would just provide what support they could.  After all, she _did_ come out of each encounter more or less intact, and if she felt better keeping her secret, they would let her.

This didn’t stop her parents from worrying, however.  Rather the opposite.

Tom looked down at his wife.  He could _see_ the gears turning in his wife’s head, churning out fear and worry.  He tired to think of something that could reassure her.

“If you ask me, the one we should be worried about is Alya,” he said, gesturing to the blog on the computer screen.  “She gets in the middle of these attacks AND she doesn’t have the benefit of super powers like Marinette.”  Sabine smiled slightly at her husband’s comment.  She knew what he was doing, but let him continue anyway.

“Besides, at least we know Marinette’s getting plenty of exercise!”  The lame attempt at humor drew a short laugh from Sabine.  She patted her husband’s hand with her own much smaller one.

“Nice try, dear.  I appreciate the effort,” she said teasingly.

“Oh come on, aren’t you proud of her?  She’s a famous superhero!”  Tom began to smile as he puffed out his chest comically.

“Tom Dupain, father of the amazing Ladybug,” he said in a movie announcer voice.  This time, Sabine slapped his hand, some of her tension easing.

“Oh hush!  Of course I’m proud!  I’m just worried as well.  That’s allowed, isn’t it,” she started to loose the smile as she remembered all the things she could worry about.

“No, madam, I’m afraid you’re not allowed to be worried,” Tom said with exaggerated politeness.  “Ladybug has Chat Noir to protect her, and _you_ have _me_ to keep you from being worried.  It’s basically the same thing,” He ginned widely, aware of the ridiculousness of the statement.

“Excuse you!  I’ll have you know that I am the one keeping _you_ from being worried half of the time,” Sabine replied in outrage.

“I know nothing of this ‘half of the time’ you speak of,” Tom said, his fingers forming air quotes while he spoke.  Sabine turned away from the computer so she could more directly confront the sass coming from her mountainous husband.

Before she could form a proper rejoinder, however, the screen of the computer flashed.  Now, at the top of the page there was a video with a short caption beneath it.

_ Everything’s all wrapped up!  Ladybug and Chat Noir have saved the day yet again, AND I got this footage of the fight scene for you guys!  Enjoy!   :D _

They breathed a sigh of relief.  Marinette had won.  The video played on its own, although it was muted.  They watched as Ladybug and Chat Noir dodged a stream of bright projectiles.

With an acrobatic flip, Chat moved out of the main focus, before reappearing in the frame flying through the air towards the garishly colored villain.  There was a scuffle that the phone camera couldn’t quite capture, a blur of red, and then the video ended.  There was a pause, and then it began to play again.

The two parents watched the video in silence, wincing slightly when one projectile grazed the side of Ladybug’s head.  It ended the same way it had the first time.  A pause, and then the video started yet again.

They were jolted out of their trance by the chime from the front door of the bakery below them.

“Mom?  Dad?  I’m home!”  Marinette’s muffled voice came up through the floor.  They hesitated for a moment before Tom spoke up.

“We’re up here, honey!”

Feet thumped up the stairs in response.  Marinette appeared, looking slightly winded.  Almost as if she had just sprinted home along various rooftops.

“Sorry I’m back home so late!” she said in a rush.  “I was—uh–I mean, I stayed at school to do some work on a project and I got distracted.”  She navigated the excuse like a jeep navigating a jungle.  Bumpy, and with lots of sudden stops.

“And now, I’m going to go up to my room, because I also have a bunch of homework for my other classes,” she said, giving her parents each a quick hug.  “Yell if you need me for dinner!”  She dashed up to her room.

“We will, and we feel lucky to have such a studious daughter!” Sabine called after her.  They heard the thump of Marinette’s trapdoor closing, and Sabine sighed.

“We could still talk to her…” Tom said quietly.

“No, no.  We already agreed, only we think she can’t handle it.”  Sabine waved her hand dismissively.  “Besides, I don’t want her worrying about us in the middle of one of those fights, that’s the opposite of helpful.”  She sighed again.

“It’s better if she thinks we don’t know.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay but come on, her parents are BOUND to figure it out one way or another. And they also seem like the type of people to handle it better than most parents.
> 
> I can see this getting interesting if you throw MariChat antics into the mix as well, hmmm... I might pick that concept up at a later date. For now, this is probably going to be a oneshot though


End file.
